Glee: A Fanfic
by Dyslexon Fanfics
Summary: 'Glee: A Fanfic' será a primeira história escrita por nós. Se passa em um universo paralelo que começa na segunda temporada de Glee. Neste universo, tudo pode mudar e o que você sabe sobre a série depois da primeira temporada será esquecido.
1. Recomeço

**Descrição: **'Glee: A Fanfic' será a primeira história escrita por nós. Se passa em um universo paralelo que começa na segunda temporada de Glee. Neste universo, tudo pode mudar e o que você sabe sobre a série depois da primeira temporada será esquecido.

**Reviews: **Nossos leitores são essenciais para esse projeto, então se vocês sentirem que algo está faltando ou que não esteja certo, fiquem à vontade de nos deixar uma review a qualquer momento. Nós apreciamos isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>Recomeço

Após perderem as Regionais no ano passado, os membros do New Directions se dão conta que nada mudou no McKinley e decidem recrutar novos membros para o clube. Enquanto novos casais começam a surgir, alguns passam por pequenos conflitos. Quinn resolve esquecer o passado para começar um novo futuro e Rachel faz algo do qual se arrepende depois.

**Lista de músicas:**

**Raise Your Glass** de _P!nk_ (Cantada pelo New Directions)  
><strong>I Want It All<strong> de _High School Musical Cast_ (Cantada por Sugar com Kurt)  
><strong>The Lazy Song <strong>de _Bruno Mars_ (Cantada por Sam)  
><strong>Haven't Met You Yet <strong>de _Michael Bublé_ (Cantada por Artie, Puck e Finn)  
><strong>Same Mistake<strong> de _James Blunt_ (Cantada por Rachel)

* * *

><p>As aulas tinham acabado de começar no McKinley. Rachel caminhava pelo corredor, Tina, Kurt e Mercedes estavam ao seu lado, todos contando como foi o seu verão.<p>

– Eu fiz muitas compras nas férias. Eu comprei esse casaco pensando em você, Rachel. Eu ia te dar de presente, mas resolvi experimentar e ficou tão bonito em mim, então fiquei. - Kurt riu com as garotas enquanto exibia seu casaco rosa choque de couro sintético.

– Minhas férias foram um pouco solitárias. Artie me ignorou durante praticamente todo o verão por causa daqueles estúpidos vídeo-games... Vocês acreditam que só cheguei a ver ele três vezes durante as férias? Mas foi legal, pois fiz algumas atividades asiáticas. - Tina parecia ser a que estava mais cabisbaixa dos quatro.

– Eu viajei para o litoral, foi bem divertido. Conheci uns caras que vocês não vão acreditar! Pena que todos moram longe. - Mercedes tinha entusiasmo na voz.

– Já eu pratiquei muito porque esse ano nós temos que chegar as Nacionais e... - Antes de Rachel finalizar sua frase, os quatro alunos foram surpreendidos por um grupo de cheerleaders que lhes deram um banho de slushie gritando coisas como "Perdedores!", "Nossa, que bela apresentação de fracasso ano passado!", "Duvido que passem das Seletivas esse ano!", "Olha a blusa dela, parece uma idosa!".

Eles se sentem realmente humilhados, mas tudo o que podiam fazer é correr para o banheiro feminino para se limparem.

A típica rotina do McKinley tinha oficialmente começado.

* * *

><p>– Olá pessoal! Bem-vindos novamente! - Will entra na sala do coral com animação e um sorriso no rosto, todos que estavam antes conversando param para prestar atenção no professor. – Antes de tudo, vamos traçar os nossos objetivos esse ano.<p>

Will vira de costas para o grupo e escreve a palavra "Nova Iorque" na lousa.

– Como alguns de vocês devem saber, esse ano as Nacionais serão em Nova Iorque! - Vários cochichos de surpresa e alegria são produzidos pelos alunos. – E não chegar até lá não é uma opção! Nós vamos para Nova Iorque esse ano!

Todos os alunos gritam e se entusiasmam.

– Mas para isso vamos precisar de muito trabalho duro e antes de tudo, temos que recrutar novos membros, afinal estamos em número negativo já que perdemos Matt que se mudou para a Indonésia, enfim, eu tenho um plano para atrair novos membros...

– Sr. Schue, com licença, mas não me diga que teremos que cantar mais músicas do Journey. - Rachel interrompe Will que fica um pouco chocado com a fala da moça. – Não me leve a mal mas não aguentamos mais cantar velharias, queremos algo novo.

– Na verdade, eu pensei em algo bem novo, algo para chamar a atenção de toda a escola e mostrar toda a alegria do clube do coral. Uma apresentação no pátio da escola, em forma de flash mob, da famosa musica da P!nk... "Raise Your Glass"! O que acham?

O entusiasmo é geral, todos reagem muito bem e já começam a falar várias ideias ao mesmo.

– Então vamos lá! - Grita Will sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Todos os membros do New Directions estão no corredor com óculos de sol, a batida da música começa e Santana é a primeira a cantar.<p>

_Right right, turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the deal yo?_

Enquanto Santana canta, ela vai andando pelo corredor seguido pelos outros que vão pulando junto. Puck que está logo atrás dela toma a frente e canta o seu verso.

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 am, turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

Todos chegam ao pátio do colégio, algumas pessoas estão sentadas por lá, incluindo uma garota que parece ser muito rica, julgando-se pelas suas roupas. Ela fingia estar lixando as unhas, mas além dela havia um garoto loiro e de boa aparência que prestava atenção no grupo. Enquanto todos vão subindo os degraus, Brittany e Tina vão alternando seus versos.

_Party Crasher_

_Penny Snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why __so serious?_

Começa o refrão, todos estão com copos descartáveis nas mãos cantando em conjunto e pulando bem animados. Mais pessoas vão se aglomerando em volta deles assistindo a performance.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Após toda a animação, Rachel canta seus versos.

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own_

Começa o refrão novamente e todos cantam juntos realizando uma coreografia. Ao final da música, eles se unem à plateia pulando e cantando, enquanto são mal observados pelos outros alunos.

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

Ao terminarem a performance todos ficam estáticos, inclusive a plateia que depois de um longo minuto em silêncio começam a gritar atrocidades para eles, enquanto várias raspadinhas são acertadas por todos os lados no grupo que começa a correr, xingar e tentar se desviar delas.

* * *

><p>Ano passado havia sido muito difícil para Quinn e tudo o que ela pensava enquanto se limpava de toda a sujeira em que se encontrava era em corrigir seus erros recentes e encontrar uma maneira de sair daquela cidade o mais rápido possível, mas como esperava, ali vinha um "fantasma" do passado para lhe assombrar.<p>

– Você está bem, princesa? - Diz Puck se encostando no armário ao lado.

Quinn se desvencilha de seus pensamentos, fecha seu armário e olha seriamente para Puck.

– Estaria melhor se você simplesmente me deixasse em paz.

– Nossa. Pra quê toda essa raiva? Olha, eu sei que ano passado as coisas foram realmente tensas pra nós, mas temos esse ano inteiro pra acertar isso.

– Sério? Porque eu ainda posso sentir as dores de não só ter dado luz à minha filha, mas principalmente de tê-la entregado para uma estranha.

– Calma amor. Você está apenas estressada, eu vi num documentário que as mulheres podem se sentir assim depois da gravidez, como se fosse uma TPM de longa data.

Aparentemente, Quinn não estava mesmo de bom humor e nem se quer precisou responder à tentativa frustrada da piada de Puck.

– Ok, isso não foi engraçado. A verdade é que eu vim aqui te convidar para um encontro.

– Um encontro? Como se a coisa que eu mais precisasse no momento fosse um encontro romântico com o cara que me engravidou.

– Lembra quando a gente observava a Beth na incubadora e eu disse que te amava? Eu falei sério.

– Olha Puck. Eu não estou a procura de amor. Tudo o que eu preciso é me focar no meu futuro, pois parece ser a única garantia de enterrar meus erros no passado e finalmente sair dessa cidade. Então eu agradeceria se você apenas ficasse longe do meu caminho.

Ao dizer isso, Quinn faz o possível para segurar suas lágrimas, enquanto se vira com os olhos marejados e desaparece no corredor lotado, deixando Puck sozinho em meio a multidão.

* * *

><p>Os membros do New Directions se encontram na sala de coral já esperando que ninguém fosse aparecer para as audições depois do fiasco que foi a apresentação de recrutamento, muitos deles ainda sujos de raspadinha.<p>

– Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada. - Rachel desabafa enquanto alisa o cabelo tentando ver se ainda havia restos de raspadinha presos nele.

– Sinto muito, gente. Acho que não teremos novos membros esse ano. - Diz Will, vendo a cara de decepção de seus alunos.

– Se vocês tivessem me dado o solo, todo mundo nessa escola estaria fazendo um flash mob de audição agora mesmo.

Todos olham para Brittany com um olhar de desaprovação. Nesse momento, uma garota de estilo requisitado entra na sala e fica observando os alunos de cima a baixo. Rachel logo percebe que é a mesma garota que estava fingindo lixar as unhas enquanto assistia a apresentação deles no pátio.

– É o seguinte. Meu nome é Sugar e eu sou filha do fundador dessa escola, o que significa que sou mais rica que todos vocês juntos. Eu estava presente durante a performance vergonhosa de vocês hoje cedo. Na verdade, eu fui a primeira a jogar raspadinha em vocês e só tenho uma coisa a dizer. Lixo total. Sabe, meu médico me diagnosticou com a síndrome de Asperger, então posso falar praticamente tudo o que eu quero. - Ao dizer isso, todos os alunos começam a se sentir desconfortáveis com as palavras da garota.

– Bem, acho que somos maduros o suficiente para aceitar uma crítica ruim, certo, gente? - Will pergunta diretamente para os seus alunos, mas eles não respondem. Na verdade, eles aparentam estar bem chateados agora. – Então, você veio aqui para fazer uma audição?

– Exatamente. Vou mostrar para vocês como se faz uma performance de verdade. Manda ver!

A garota se vira, as luzes se apagam e quando a música começa ela faz uma dança sensual. O cenário muda para o auditório. Vários dançarinos estão atrás dela fazendo uma coreografia bem elaborada.

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

_Don't you want it?_

Kurt reconhece a música de cara e canta alguns versos em resposta.

_Maybe_

Sugar percebe o entusiasmo de Kurt na plateia e aponta pra ele enquanto canta.

_Can't you see it?_

Dessa vez, Kurt responde com convicção.

_Kinda_

A música continua e os membros do New Directions parecem estar realmente gostando da performance, com exceção de Rachel que se mostra ameaçada pela voz exótica da garota.

_Imagine first audition after college_

_I get the lead_

Kurt se rende e sobe ao palco, improvisando na coreografia.

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_The fame and the fortune and more_

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I gotta have my star on the door_

_I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press_

_Only giving me the best to use_

_Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are_

_When Broadway knows your name_

_You know that you're a star_

Sugar se dirige ao centro do palco, enquanto Kurt e os outros dançarinos ficam atrás dela levantando os braços e cantando juntos.

_New York city_

_We want it all_

A apresentação termina e Sugar olha para o grupo com um olhar de confiança. – Então, o que vocês me dizem?

– Bem, acho que não temos muito o que dizer. Bem vinda ao clube do coral. - Will responde com animação para a garota, enquanto os outros membros do grupo aplaudem.

– Eu sabia que vocês todos se renderiam ao meu talento. - Sugar comemora no palco com Kurt e os dançarinos.

– Eu adoro essa garota. Ela é como uma versão feminina de mim. - Kurt grita enquanto abraça Sugar.

Todos do grupo começam a rir, porém Rachel se sente realmente ofendida e se retira do auditório sem que os outros membros percebam.

* * *

><p>– Meu Deus, ela é incrível! Ela tem um espírito de estrela, igualzinho a mim! - Kurt ri ao comentar com Mercedes a apresentação da novata Sugar, enquanto os dois arrumam seus armários.<p>

– Eu a achei um tanto quanto presunçosa... E nada parecida com você. Pelo menos você tem um pouco de humildade e não fica esfregando na cara dos outros o quanto é bom. - Mercedes estava um pouco séria. – Mas uma coisa não se pode negar... a garota é boa.

– Pois é... - No momento que Kurt ia falar sobre o figurino de Sugar, ele vê um garoto loiro, alto e forte vindo na direção oposta do corredor. Ele fica estático enquanto seus olhos vidram nele.

O garoto que caminhava sozinho pelo corredor também nota Kurt e passa a encará-lo, seus olhos verdes pousam nos olhos do outro. Como em uma cena de transe, os dois ficam se encarando até que o loiro sorri, fazendo o outro inconscientemente sorrir também. O momento é interrompido por Mercedes que percebe o que estava acontecendo e comenta.

– Aquele era o Sam Evans, ele veio da Califórnia e é está no primeiro ano. Ele não tem parece jogar no seu time, Kurt... Não faça acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu comigo ano passado...

– O quê? Acontecer o quê? Do que você está falando, Mercedes? - Kurt se faz de desentendido e ri da situação.

– Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, mocinho. Agora vamos, se não iremos nos atrasar para a aula de Espanhol.

* * *

><p>A maneira com a qual Puck falou com Quinn mais cedo naquele dia tinha mexido bastante com a garota, mas ela não queria sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Ela já havia sofrido demais por causa dele. É nisso que ela tenta achar uma escapatória, algo para ocupar a sua mente. Ela caminha até o escritório da treinadora Sue, não custaria nada tentar.<p>

– Com licença treinadora, posso falar com você? - Sue estava em sua mesa, lendo e se divertindo com a notícia de uma garota de um time adversário que havia quebrado a perna em um treino, quando Quinn bateu na porta de seu escritório.

A expressão de Sue muda totalmente, ela fica séria e faz descaso para Quinn.

– Entre, mamãezinha.

Quinn ignora o comentário sarcástico de Sue, entra sorridente e se senta.

– Treinadora, eu realmente ficaria muito feliz se você me aceitasse de volta nas Cheerios. - Quinn faz uma cara de desconcertada, ao mesmo tempo em que Sue a encara diretamente nos olhos.

– Então você já está aceita, mas com uma condição...

Quinn fica boquiaberta, ela esperava tudo da treinadora, achava que teria que implorar, ficar de joelhos, qualquer coisa, mas a única que coisa que ela não esperava era uma aceitação tão rápida.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa! É só dizer!

– Venha ao meu escritório quando as aulas acabarem que te contarei detalhes. Por enquanto é só. Ah, também não quero essas pelancas de grávida balançando nas minhas apresentações, então trate de malhar.

– Com certeza treinadora, até mais tarde! - Quinn ainda estava em choque e sai toda sorridente do escritório da treinadora, pelo menos algo de bom havia acontecido naquele primeiro dia de aula.

* * *

><p>Artie e Tina já estavam namorando por meses, mas algumas desavenças aconteceram entre os dois durante o verão e Artie não sabia mais o que fazer. Era a hora do intervalo e tudo o que ele queria era estar com sua namorada.<p>

– Oi, querida. Achei que nós íamos almoçar juntos hoje. - Artie se dirige em direção a Tina, que está sentada em uma mesa com Brittany e um grupo de asiáticos.

– Sério Artie? Primeiro você me ignora durante quase todo o verão para jogar maratonas de vídeo-game e agora quer que eu largue meus amigos para ficar com você? Será que você não está sendo um pouco injusto?

– Desculpa Tina. Mas você sabe que essas maratonas são importantes pra mim. Eu pretendo me tornar o melhor jogador de vídeo-game dessa cidade.

– Ah, não me diga. Eu não sou um gato, Artie. Eu preciso de atenção.

– Lord Tubbington tem toda a atenção que ele quer e ainda assim consegue me vencer nas maratonas de vídeo-game. - Diz Brittany aleatoriamente, mas todos a ignoram.

– Nós devíamos ir à terapia de casais asiática.

– Mas eu não sou asiático.

– Olha Artie. Se você não consegue conciliar suas prioridades, então não tenho certeza se esse relacionamento é o melhor para nós. Pense nisso.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Tina, Artie gira sua cadeira de rodas e sai da cantina com um olhar triste no rosto.

* * *

><p>– E essa nova garota é fantástica, ela pensa grande e é bem ambiciosa, me lembra um pouco a Rachel... - Will estava no refeitório dos professores conversando com Emma.<p>

– Que bom ver o clube do coral crescendo, mais alunos se interessando. É um trabalho tão legal o que você faz com essas crianças. - Diz Emma enquanto tira sementes de uma laranja com uma pinça e luvas.

– E você? Como foram as suas férias de verão?

– Eu e Carl terminamos, infelizmente não deu certo.

– Mas... Por quê? - Will se mostra um pouco triste pela situação, mas por dentro seu coração comemora.

– Simplesmente não deu certo... Ele gostava de comer as frutas direto do pé e você sabe que eu gosto de fazer uma esterilização antes. Sem contar que ele era um pouco... chato. - Emma ri olhando nos olhos de Will que também ri com ela.

– Bem, às vezes quando uma coisa não dá certo, é bom que termine logo. - Os dois ficam se encarando seriamente por um longo tempo, quando Will quebra o silêncio. – Tenho que preparar algumas coisas, então eu já vou indo. Te vejo mais tarde, Emma.

Will se despede e sai sorrindo do refeitório. Finalmente seu caminho para o coração de Emma estava novamente aberto.

* * *

><p>Finn estava evitando Rachel desde as Regionais quando ele disse que a amava. Durante as férias de verão, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nela e aonde queria levar esse relacionamento, mas ele não podia esperar mais, as aulas já haviam começado e dessa vez não haveria desculpas suficientes para fugir.<p>

– E aí, cara? - Diz Puck quando vê Finn sentado sozinho no pátio do colégio.

– Oi. - Finn responde deixando bem claro que não está bem.

– Fala sério, será que todo mundo nesse colégio resolveu entrar em depressão ou algo assim? Olha, se isso é por causa de toda o drama do ano passado, eu estou realmente arrependido.

– Do que você está falando?

– Você não precisa mentir pra mim, somos amigos de infância. Eu sei bem quando tem alguma coisa te incomodando. - Puck se senta no banco ao lado do amigo.

– Isso não é sobre você, estamos de boa. É sobre mim e Rachel.

– Não me diga que você finalmente chegou na 3ª base com ela.

– O quê? Não! - Finn responde se sentindo ainda mais nervoso. Puck tinha uma mania irritante de fazer piadas em momentos inoportunos. – Antes de cantarmos nas Regionais... Eu disse que a amava.

– Você está falando sério? Sabe que ela não vai mais tirar isso da cabeça, certo?

– É, eu sei. Porque eu não consigo tirar também.

– Ok, estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui. Você está me dizendo que a ama de verdade?

– Claro que sim. Por que eu iria falar algo assim para ela, afinal?

– Eu não sei, cara. Não achei que você estava realmente interessado nela.

– Agora eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de tornar isso oficial. Ela está mesmo chateada depois de eu tê-la ignorado o verão todo. Isso não pode esperar mais. - Finn observa que Puck não está mais prestando atenção às suas palavras. – Cara, você está se quer me escutando?

– Ah, sim. Continua. - Puck acorda de seus pensamentos ainda se sentindo meio desnorteado e Finn logo percebe isso.

– Espera um pouco. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando também. Essa sua cara de sono não me engana. Deixa eu adivinhar. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a Quinn, não tem?

– É, parece que você e eu temos um talento especial para relacionamentos desastrosos.

– Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que tenho um plano.

* * *

><p>Rachel anda pelos corredores do colégio com um olhar de fúria e entra astutamente no vestiário masculino. Ela logo se depara com a bagunça espalhada pelo local e passa a olhar tudo com nojo.<p>

– Eu sempre pensei que o vestiário masculino fosse sexy, mas isso é completamente nojento. - Diz Rachel consigo mesma, enquanto percebe que não está sozinha.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, perdedora? - Karofsky a surpreende saindo detrás do armário.

– Karofsky! É exatamente com você que quero falar.

– Você não pode ficar aqui, garota. Não tem o suficiente dessa bagunça no seu estúpido clube do coral?

– Eu preciso que você me faça um favor.

– Um favor? Por que diabos eu faria isso?

– É importante. Eu preciso que você e seus amigos encontrem uma garota chamada Sugar e lhe deem um banho de raspadinha.

– Sugar, a filha do fundador da escola? Você ficou louca? Seríamos expulsos.

– Ah, por favor. Vocês jogaram raspadinha em praticamente todos nós ano passado e não sofreram nenhuma consequência. Eu só preciso que ela se sinta assustada e desista do clube do coral.

– Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão má.

– Eu não sou. Só não quero que alguém tão talentosa como eu roube os solos que já são muito bem distribuídos no clube.

– Ok, eu não me importo com isso. Mas se for pra impedir qualquer outro idiota de entrar nesse clube ridículo, eu topo.

– Certo, tenha certeza que mais ninguém saiba disso, principalmente o Finn. Não quero que ele pense que sou uma louca manipuladora.

– Mas você é.

– Que seja. Agora preciso sair daqui antes que eu tenha um ataque e perca o fôlego. - Rachel se retira do vestiário com as mãos tapando o nariz, deixando Karofsky sozinho com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

* * *

><p>– Olá de novo, gente! Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra vocês. Pelo jeito não teremos apenas a senhorita Motta de nova no clube esse ano... - Will estava na sala do coral com seus alunos e ao terminar sua frase, Sam Evans, o mesmo garoto que cruzou com Kurt no corredor, entra na sala sorrindo com um violão pendurado nas costas.<p>

No mesmo momento, Kurt já cutuca Mercedes e dá uma risada abafada, os olhos do garoto brilham e ele prende a sua atenção no loiro.

– Oi, meu nome é Sam Evans, eu sou da Califórnia e acabei de chegar aqui em Ohio. Eu tenho essa paixão de cantar desde pequeno, então logo me interessei pelo clube do coral assim que soube de sua existência. Eu preparei algo para vocês ouvirem... Espero que gostem. - Sam exala simpatia, seu sorriso que vai de uma orelha a outra encanta a todos da sala, fazendo até mesmo o maior garanhão do grupo, Puck, sorrir.

Sam começa a tocar "The Lazy Song" em seu violão. Ao perceber a música, Finn caminha até a bateria e começa a acompanhar o garoto californiano.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't fell like pickin' up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Sam se mostra um pouco tímido no começo, mas depois se solta e começou a andar pela sala cantando e sorrindo. Ao mesmo tempo, todos do coral batem palmas ao ritmo da música, todos parecem estar curtindo.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

Ao cantar esse verso, ele entrega o violão a um figurante da banda que continua a tocar, e puxa Brittany e Tina para dançar com ela. Elas curtem e o acompanham com uma coreografia boba e improvisada.

_I'll be lounging on a couch, just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Douggie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man_

Eles começam a trazer um por um para dançar no centro da sala e todos começam a fazer a mesma coreografia, menos Kurt e Rachel que ficam sentados rindo de tudo.

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_no, no, no, no, oh_

Sam puxa Rachel pelo braço, que resiste no começo, mas acaba cedendo e logo acompanha a dança com os outros.

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sobrando apenas Kurt sentado, Sam segura a mão do garoto e o acompanha até o resto do grupo. Kurt cora muito rapidamente e fica com uma enorme vergonha, mas não leva muito tempo para se soltar também. Enquanto Sam canta o último refrão, todos entram em coro e realizam a coreografia juntos. Ao acabar a música, todos no grupo o aplaudem e comemoram com o garoto.

– Incrível! Bem, Sam... - Will faz um pouco de suspense no começo, mas logo termina a frase junto com seus alunos. – Bem-vindo ao New Directions!

* * *

><p>Brittany estava decorando seu novo armário com figuras de unicórnios e estrelas quando Mike chega e se encosta no armário ao lado dela. Ela fica encarando a garota enquanto ela ri.<p>

– O que foi?

– Bem, só estou aqui observando uma linda garota. - Eles riem enquanto Brittany fica um pouco corada.

– Não, sério... O que você quer?

– Ah, eu queria te pedir um favor. - Mike se mostra um pouco envergonhado do que estava prestes a fazer. – Eu queria te pedir umas aulas de dança. Eu pago tudo, alugo um salão, faço qualquer coisa, só quero que você me ensine.

– Mas Mike, você é ótimo! Até melhor do que eu! - Brittany havia sido pega de surpresa.

– Na verdade não, você é bem melhor do que eu! E você sabe alguns estilos de dança que eu não sei. Eu quero sair da minha zona de conforto e não posso pensar em ninguém melhor para me ajudar com isso. - Brittany mal sabia que as intenções do garoto eram outras. – Além disso, meu pai não me deixa dançar em casa, ele desaprova totalmente, quero que você seja minha escapatória.

– Tudo bem então, mas você será responsável por encontrar um grande salão para mim e meus unicórnios. E você não precisa pagar nada, somos amigos e amigos ajudam um ao outro.

– Ok, já que você insiste... Eu vou encontrar um salão o mais rápido possível e nós podemos começar próxima semana, certo?

– Agora eu preciso ir para a aula de Biologia, se não as mães dos sapos que eu dissequei ano passado virão atrás de mim. - Diz Brittany enquanto tenta pegar alguns livros no armário.

– Deixa eu te ajudar. - Mike pega os livros de Brittany e caminha pelo corredor ao lado dela com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p>Finn e Puck andavam pelos corredores como os grandes amigos que eram há 2 anos atrás. Eles com certeza tinham um plano e fariam de tudo para reconquistar suas garotas. Os dois entram na sala do coral e encontram Artie tocando piano com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<p>

– Cara, você está chorando? - Diz Puck preocupado.

– O quê? Não. - Artie responde secando os olhos rapidamente.

– O que há de errado, cara? Você pode contar com a gente. Não vamos contar pra ninguém. - Finn pega uma cadeira e se senta ao lado do amigo.

– É a Tina. Eu não tenho sido um bom namorado. Ela veio reclamando durante todo o verão que eu não lhe dou atenção.

– Isso é verdade? - Finn pergunta um pouco desconfiado.

– Meio que sim. Digo, Tina é minha primeira namorada. Eu não sabia que elas precisavam de tanta atenção e essas coisas.

– Claro que elas precisam. Toda mulher ama ser o centro das atenções. - Após dizer isso, Puck se surpreende consigo por estar dando conselhos sobre mulheres daquele jeito.

– Sinto muito, gente. Mas eu não realmente não sei o que fazer.

– Nós sabemos. Eu e Puck estivemos planejando algo que vai chamar atenção das nossas garotas e reconquistá-las.

– E o que seria isso?

– Fácil. Cantando. E não uma música qualquer, o tipo de música que conquista qualquer mulher. - Diz Puck cheio de confiança.

* * *

><p>Quinn caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao escritório de Sue, enquanto ela só conseguia pensar no cargo de capitã das Cheerios, era isso que ela queria propor para Quinn que estava morrendo de ansiedade.<p>

Quando Quinn vira a última esquina e se encontra já no corredor da sala da treinadora, ela vê Santana caminhando do outro lado. O corredor estava completamente vazio, afinal as aulas já haviam acabado e Sue criava uma espécie de barreira imaginária onde nenhum aluno poderia passar além de suas Cheerios, e coitado de quem se atrevesse.

Santana também parecia ir em direção ao escritório da treinadora. Quinn começa a se preocupar, a garota de descendência latina e pele morena também exibe uma cara de preocupação e estranhamento ao ver Quinn do lado oposto do corredor.

As duas começaram a apressar o passo, como se estivessem apostando uma corrida, cada vez mais rápido, até estarem próximas ao escritório onde começam a correr de verdade. As duas chegam à porta do escritório juntas, se empurrando e tentando entrar primeiro, o que foi uma cena um tanto quanto estranha.

– O que é isso, garotas? Mais parecem duas macacas no cio. Sentem-se e fiquem quietas! - Grita Sue brava.

As duas garotas se sentam com caras emburradas e lançam olhares ameaçadores uma para a outra.

– Vocês não são mais crianças, então vamos parar com essa babaquice! Eis o que quero propor para vocês.

Sue estende o distintivo de capitã das Cheerios. As duas garotas arregalam os olhos e sorriem. Segundos depois reparam na ironia e trocam olhares intimidadores novamente.

– Vocês devem estar se perguntando como podem ser capitãs ao mesmo tempo... Pois não serão. Apenas uma de vocês ganhará essa vaga, aquela que me apresentar o número mais bem elaborado na próxima semana. Vocês terão todas as Cheerios ao seu dispor e todo o nosso equipamento, quero que deem o melhor de vocês. A melhor levará o título de capitã!

– Mas treinadora... Isso não é justo! Eu sempre fui a capitã! Eu mereço isso mais do que ninguém! - Diz Quinn indignada.

– Ei, pode ir parando, mocinha! Você era a capitã, mas fez a besteira de sair procriando a sua prole por aí! As coisas dentro das Cheerios mudaram muito desde que você saiu! Todas as garotas querem como capitã uma garota sexy como eu, não uma mãe que acabou de entregar o próprio filho a uma estranha! - Santana solta as palavras de sua boca com tremenda agressão.

– Cale essa boca! Cuidado com o que você fala, garota! - Quinn se levanta a ponto de estourar.

– Parem com isso agora! Saiam do meu escritório! Se quiserem brigar, façam isso lá fora e não aqui!

As duas garotas fecham a cara e saem da sala.

– Isso não vai acabar assim, está ouvindo? - Santana ameaça Quinn e sai em direção oposta da garota loira que se afasta com vontade de bater na primeira pessoa que vier pela frente.

* * *

><p>Rachel e Tina estavam sentadas na sala do coral conversando, quando Quinn entra na sala e se depara com as duas garotas.<p>

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - Quinn pergunta com um tom meio agressivo.

– Nós recebemos recados anônimos da Becky dizendo para virmos até a sala do coral e aqui estamos. - Responde Rachel tentando ser pacífica.

– Eu também. Achei que tinha alguma a coisa a ver com o duelo de capitã das Cheerios.

– Duelo de capitã? Do que você está falando? - Pergunta Tina curiosa.

– Nada que interesse a vocês.

– Quinn, por que você está sendo tão rude? Eu sei que você passou por muitas coisas ano passado, mas é por isso que estamos aqui. Somos uma família. - Rachel tenta realmente ajudar a colega.

– Isso não é sobre vocês, garotas. E querem saber de uma coisa? Acho que eu preciso de ar fresco. Até mais. - Quinn tenta sair, mas Becky surge na sua frente e tranca a porta.

– Ninguém sai da sala!

– Você está brincando comigo? - Diz Quinn irritada.

– Ordens da Sue! - Becky responde com um ar de liderança.

– Bom trabalho, Becky. - Diz Artie, enquanto entra na sala pela outra porta, acompanhado de Finn e Puck. Ela acena para os garotos e se retira da sala, deixando a porta fechada.

– Ok, qual de vocês vai me dizer que palhaçada é essa? - Quinn estava ficando cada vez mais irritada.

– Nós percebemos que não temos sido suficientemente bons pra vocês e queremos mostrar o quando estamos arrependidos. Então, apenas se sentem e escutem. - As palavras de Finn conseguiram convencer Quinn, de alguma maneira, ela estava interessada para ouvir aquilo.

Puck pega o seu violão, Finn se dirige até a bateria e os dois começam a tocar a música, enquanto Artie entra cantando os primeiros versos, olhando diretamente para Tina.

_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times_

_I stop keeping track_

_Talk myself in_

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_And then I let myself down_

Sem tirar as mãos do violão, Puck caminha até Quinn, se ajoelha e canta seu verso, mas a garota se faz de difícil cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro lado.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

Os três garotos entram em um coro para cantar o refrão juntos, sem tirar os olhos das garotas.

_And I know someday that It'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Puck e Artie fazem um pequeno dueto para encerrar a música com os últimos versos, enquanto Finn continua tocando na bateria.

_I said love love, love, love, love, love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Love, love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

A música termina e Tina corre para o colo de seu namorado.

– Artie, essa foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez para mim. Você é incrível. - Ela cobre o garoto de beijos e se desculpa pela forma como agiu.

– Você não precisa se desculpar. Agora eu sei que assim como eu, você também precisa de atenção.

– Pode esquecer a terapia asiática. Não precisamos disso. - Diz Tina enquanto os dois saem da sala.

– Sério, Puck? Você realmente acha que pode me comprar com uma música? - Quinn se levanta parecendo muito chateada.

– O quê? Eu achei que você fosse gostar amor. Me lembro quando você disse que era fã do Michael Bublé, enquanto a gente se beijava na sua cama.

– Isso é vergonhoso. Será que você não percebe que está me constrangendo? Nunca mais faça algo assim de novo. - Quinn simplesmente se retira da sala sem sequer olhar nos olhos de Puck. Ela não sabia se era verdade que o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, porém ela com certeza estava sentindo algo depois daquela música. Mas o que seria aquele sentimento?

– Cara, eu sinto muito. Você está bem? - Finn tenta reanimar o amigo.

– Estou. Apenas faça o que você tem que fazer. Te vejo mais tarde. - Puck sai da sala super chateado e de cabeça baixa. Tudo o que ele queria era que Quinn o aceitasse de volta, mas isso parecia uma missão impossível agora.

Só restaram Finn e Rachel na sala e Quinn havia deixado o clima muito tenso, mas Finn não podia perder aquela oportunidade.

– Ok, isso não pode esperar mais. - Diz Finn enquanto olha a ansiedade nos olhos de Rachel e o nervosismo tomando conta dele.

– Sim? - Rachel parecia ter certeza do que o Finn ia dizer, mas mesmo assim queria ouvir com as próprias palavras dele.

– Rachel, eu... - Finn é interrompido por um grito feminino vindo do corredor ao lado. Os dois se olham assustados e correm para ver o que está acontecendo.

* * *

><p>– Olha, garota. Eu não me importo se você é a filha do presidente ou sei lá o quê, mas você precisa saber qual é o seu lugar nessa escola e acredite em mim, não é naquele clube do coral idiota. - Karofsky e seus amigos ameaçam Sugar com várias raspadinhas nas mãos. A garota parecia realmente assustada.<p>

– É isso mesmo. Vocês pensam que vão subir ao nosso nível e ficar populares, mas vocês não passam de um bando de perdedores. Opa, desculpa, não é síndrome de Asperger. - Azimio faz uma imitação barata de Sugar, mas quando ele e os outros jogadores se preparam pra jogar as raspadinhas na garota Finn os interrompe.

– Ei, vocês. Tentem ameaçar alguém do seu tamanho. - Ao ouvirem isso, os garotos se viram para Finn enquanto Rachel se esconde com medo.

– Ok, caras. Vamos dar ao Finny aqui o que ele pediu. - Karofsky joga sua raspadinha em Finn, seguido por Azimio e os outros garotos.

– Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos cumpri nosso trato. Demos um banho de raspadinha em um idiota do clube do coral. - Karofsky diz isso se direcionando para Rachel e indo embora com os jogadores.

– Obrigado por impedir que eles jogassem raspadinha em mim. Eu menti, não joguei nada em vocês, nem sequer achei vocês um lixo. Era apenas a síndrome falando mais alto. Na verdade, eu amei ver como vocês são unidos e queria muito fazer parte disso. - Sugar caminha até Finn e agradece sinceramente por tê-la defendido.

– Não foi nada, é pra isso que estamos aqui.

– É, mas depois de descobrir que a Rachel armou tudo, não tenho tanta certeza disso. - Ela se retira do corredor com um olhar de ironia para Rachel, deixando ela e Finn sozinhos.

Rachel parecia muito nervosa e nem queria olhar para Finn, mas ele foi corajoso o suficiente para quebrar o gelo.

– Me diga que isso não é verdade.

– O quê? - Rachel tenta se fazer de desentendida, mas não parece ser o suficiente para Finn.

– Você sabe o quê. Pediu mesmo para Karofsky e sua turma ameaçarem a Sugar?

– Sim, pedi. - Ela simplesmente não podia mentir para Finn. Rachel o amava de verdade, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de demonstrar isso. Parece que o universo estava tentando lhe dizer algo. – Eu não queria que o pessoal do clube se sentisse ameaçado pelo talento dela. Digo, já é difícil vocês conseguirem um mísero solo, imagina como seria passar o resto do colegial balançando no fundo enquanto eu canto, quer dizer, enquanto ela canta.

– Não, Rachel. Você não fez isso pela gente, você fez por você mesma. Porque você é egoísta. É isso que você é.

– Eu sei, mas... estou tentando mudar. Eu só preciso que você... - Rachel tenta continuar, mas é interrompida por Finn.

– Eu não quero ouvir. Fiz tudo aquilo por você, ia te pedir em namoro, marcar um encontro, mas agora não tenho mais certeza se é isso que eu quero. Te vejo por aí, Rachel. Tchau.

* * *

><p>Finn estava realmente magoado. Era exatamente esse tipo de atitude que ele receava. Tudo parecia um pesadelo. Ele se vira ainda sujo de raspadinha e se dirige ao banheiro para se limpar, deixando Rachel para trás com lágrimas nos olhos.<p>

_So while I'm turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep_

_Walk out the door and up the street, look at the stars beneath my feet_

_Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go_

_Hello, hello, there is no place I cannot go_

_My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy, does it show?_

_I lose the track that loses me, so here I go_

Rachel começa a andar pelo corredor cantando e deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Ela estava perto, tão perto de conquistar o homem pelo qual sentiu o coração bater pela primeira vez. Não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de estragar tudo e era só nisso que ela conseguia pensar enquanto cantava os versos.

_And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak_

_Don't buy promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep_

_And my reflection troubles me, so here I go_

O cenário muda e agora ela está andando pela calçada do colégio com um guarda-chuva na mão, a chuva forte fazendo tudo parecer pior. Rachel se dirige até o seu carro, fecha o guarda-chuva e entra, cantando os últimos versos da música.

_I'm not calling for a second chance_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason but don't give me choice_

_'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again_

Ela não sabia se era por ser dramática demais, mas naquele momento tudo parecia acabado para Rachel. Ela simplesmente dá a volta com o carro e vai embora deixando apenas a chuva para trás.


	2. Duelos

**Capítulo 2: **Duelos

São abertas as inscrições para os clubes acadêmicos no McKinley, fazendo a pressão entre os alunos aumentar. Surge um novo e inesperado romance, enquanto Rachel tenta recuperar o seu com Finn. O duelo entre Quinn e Santana fica cada vez mais acirrado para decidir quem será a nova capitã das Cheerios. Ao mesmo tempo, Sue ganha uma nova e forte aliada para destruir o clube do coral.

**Lista de músicas:**

**Me & U** de _Cassie_ (Cantada por Brittany)  
><strong>Use Somebody <strong>de _Kings Of Leon_ (Cantada pelo Vocal Adrenaline)  
><strong>Nobody's Perfect <strong>de _Jessie J_ (Cantada por Rachel)  
><strong>Mr. Saxobeat<strong> de _Alexandra Stan_ (Cantada por Santana e Quinn)

* * *

><p>Era apenas a segunda semana de aula no McKinley e a pressão já estava a mil. Os novatos correndo atrás de vagas em clubes acadêmicos para se inscrever e os veteranos fazendo o possível para não perderem suas vagas. No final do ano, esses clubes seriam essenciais para o anuário escolar, quem ficasse de fora seria considerado um eterno perdedor.<p>

– E então, já decidiu em que clube vai se inscrever esse ano? - Pergunta Mercedes a Tina, as duas andando lado a lado pelo corredor.

– Sim, vou entrar para o decatlo acadêmico com um grupo de asiáticos. Eu até perguntei se o Mike queria participar, mas ele disse estar fazendo outros planos.

– Interessante. Bom, eu tenho o clube do coral e é tudo que eu preciso. Não me importo em ser tachada de perdedora pelo resto do ano escolar.

– Ei, garotas. Vocês viram o Finn hoje? - Rachel se aproxima das duas para perguntar. Ela sabia que precisava conversar com Finn, mas ele estava a evitando desde a semana passada.

Mercedes fica calada, mas apesar de todos terem combinado de ignorar Rachel por um tempo, era difícil para Tina fazer isso com alguém.

– Não, não vimos.

– Obrigada, Tina. - Rachel agradece e se retira do caminho das garotas.

– O que será que ela está tramando agora? - Diz Mercedes olhando para Tina com cara de desconfiança.

* * *

><p>– Hey, você chegou cedo! - Britanny entra no salão de dança vestida com uma roupa própria para aquilo, uma regata branca folgada e uma calça legging cinza, e seu cabelo estava preso a um rabo de cavalo.<p>

– É que eu estava ansioso por isso. - Diz Mike sorridente, sentando no chão do salão.

– Então vamos logo, sem enrolação. Vou colocar uma música para nosso aquecimento. Espero que você não se importe que eu cante. - Brittany e Mike riem.

Brittany coloca seu pen drive em um aparelho de som que está em cima de uma estante e ao ligá-lo, a batida da música começa a tocar repetidamente, enquanto Brittany solta o cabelo lentamente fazendo um aquecimento e Mike a observa boquiaberto.

_You've been waiting so long  
>I'm here to answer your calls<br>I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
>I've been so busy but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you<em>

Brittany começa a realizar uma coreografia sensual, com bastante reboladas e giros, no meio da sala.

_I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do  
>They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true<br>They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
>I can see you want me too, now it's me &amp; u<em>

Brittany ainda realizando a coreografia, vai em direção ao lado oposto da sala e começa a dançar encarando um espelho e encostando nele. Assim que se aproxima do inicio do refrão, ela dá um beijo no espelho e vai em direção a Mike.

_It's me & u now (uh)  
>I've been waiting (waiting)<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)<br>It's me & u now  
>I've been waitin<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it<em>

Agora Brittany dança se insinuando para Mike com uma coreografia mais elaborada de hip hop, enquanto o garoto a observa boquiaberto, ela vai cada vez chegando mais perto dele e o tocando.

_Baby I'll love you all the way down (uh)  
>Get you right where you like it<br>I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
>Just relax and let me make that move (it's our secret babe)<br>We'll keep it between me & u_

Agora ela puxa o garoto pela gola da camiseta para o centro do palco e se insinua girando ao redor dele. No último verso da ponte da música, ela dá um sorriso e faz um sinal para que ele a acompanhe na coreografia.

_It's me & u now (uh)  
>I've been waiting (waiting)<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)<br>It's me & u now  
>I've been waitin<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it<em>

Os dois fazem a mesma coreografia de hip hop que antes Brittany estava fazendo sincronizados, e nos últimos versos Mike leva Brittany a um giro e agarra ela em seus braços. A música termina e os dois estão sorridentes. Como que de supetão, Mike agarra Brittany e a beija, que por sua vez retribui calorosamente, mas ao finalizar o beijo, a garota corre em direção à porta, deixando Mike plantado no centro da sala. Os dois nem se quer percebem que Santana está parada na saída de emergência do salão com uma cara de surpresa e desapontamento. Alguma coisa na cena que acabara de presenciar a incomodava bastante, mas ela não consegue entender o motivo e se retira do corredor antes que Mike a veja.

* * *

><p>O diretor Figgins entra no vestiário masculino fazendo caretas, enquanto uma pessoa misteriosa o acompanha. Ao observar os alunos sentados e fazendo baderna, ele tenta tomar conta da situação, mas não consegue.<p>

– Alunos, por favor! Me escutem! - Os garotos continuam a fazer barulho, todos falando mais alto que o diretor. – Garotos, estou tentando falar com vocês! É importante!

– Silêncio! - Figgins é interrompido pela pessoa que estava em um lado escuro do vestiário. Ela dá um passo para frente, saindo da escuridão e se aproximando dos alunos, que se assustam com o grito masculino e mais ainda quando percebem que ele vem de uma mulher. – Vocês estão diante do diretor dessa respeitável escola, está na hora de fazer jus a isso!

Todos os garotos começam a trocar olhares estranhos com a mulher, que tem uma aparência máscula, forte e alta.

– Obrigado, Shannon. Garotos, essa será a nova treinadora integral do time de futebol do colégio, Shannon Beiste. - Diz Figgins, enquanto alguns dos alunos começam a estranhar ainda mais a mulher diante deles e outros até começam a rir.

– Está de brincadeira com a gente? Vamos ter uma metade homem, metade mulher como treinadora? - Todos os alunos começam a rir ironicamente da piada de Puck, sem notar que ele foi extremamente rude. Figgins se sente constrangido com a situação sem saber o que fazer.

– O que você acabou de dizer, garoto? - Beiste dá um passo à frente encarando o garoto com um olhar de reprovação.

– Foi... Foi uma piada. Eu só estava brincando. - Responde Puck com medo da atitude da nova treinadora, enquanto os outros garotos param de rir também se sentindo amedrontados pela mulher.

– O que aconteceu com o Ken? - Mike pergunta a Figgins, ambos intimidados pela treinadora.

– Ele teve um ataque de coração depois de fazer 300 flexões. Não se preocupem, ele está bem, mas não pode mais lecionar como ele costumava. Bom, eles são todos seus, Shannon. Boa sorte. - O diretor se retira da sala ainda se sentindo constrangido com a situação toda deixando os alunos perplexos com o motivo da saída de Ken.

– Como nova treinadora de vocês, eu exijo o máximo de respeito! Não sei como as coisas eram por aqui antes, mas quero que saibam que tudo vai mudar daqui pra frente! E para começar, todos vocês estão fora do time! - A treinadora grita com os garotos, que ficam ainda mais assustados com o que ouvem. – Se quiserem fazer parte do time de novo, terão que me mostrar o quanto querem! As audições acontecerão amanhã à tarde e quem não comparecer pontualmente estará oficialmente fora!

– O quê? Mas nós vencemos o campeonato ano passado, você não pode cortar o time desse jeito! - Finn se levanta demonstrando coragem para enfrentar a mulher.

– Senta aí, garoto! Eu já falei com o Figgins e ele concordou totalmente em reavaliar a capacidade física de vocês para com o time e é exatamente isso que eu farei, por isso estejam prontos! Agora dêem o fora do meu vestiário! - Resmunga Beiste ainda com um alto tom de voz e depois aponta para Puck. – E você, te vejo na detenção!

– Sim, senhor. Quero dizer, senhora. - Puck responde sem má intenção e sai do vestiário constrangido.

Agora sozinha, a treinadora respira fundo e se dirige até um espelho do outro lado do vestiário. Ela fica observando seu reflexo, enquanto seus olhos começam a se encher de lágrimas. A verdade é que ter uma aparência como a dela nunca foi fácil para Beiste e sua forte personalidade era apenas uma maneira de mostrar aos outros que ela não se importava, mas no fundo tudo aquilo a incomodava muito e só ela sabia a dor que sentia por dentro. Tudo o que ela queria é que as pessoas a aceitassem do jeito que ela é.

– Espelhos, sempre nos mostrando o fundo da nossa alma. Eu não gosto deles, não tenho nenhum em minha casa. - Sue entra no vestiário olhando para Beiste através do espelho, que se vira assustada com a presença dela. – Oh, desculpe. Eu sou Sue Sylvester, treinadora das Cheerios, o time de líderes de torcida do colégio.

– Eu sei quem você é. O que você quer aqui? - Pergunta Beiste olhando para a postura não tão educada de Sue e tentando disfarçar o fato de que estava chorando.

– Bom, digamos que eu gosto da sua atitude. Você se parece bastante comigo, não fisicamente, é claro. Quero dizer, cortar todo o time e excluir os piores? Eu faço isso todo ano com minhas Cheerios. Elas ficam sobre bastante pressão, mas fazer o quê? É a vida, e eu gosto disso.

– Desculpe, mas como você sabe disso?

– Ah, por favor. Eu mandei instalarem escutas em cada lugar desse colégio. Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo que o Figgins não faz. - Sue responde, enquanto Beiste continua a estranhá-la. Entender as atitudes de Sue era uma coisa realmente difícil. – Bem, me deixe ir direto ao ponto. Eu quero que você me ajude a destruir o clube do coral.

– Não foram eles que perderam as Regionais do ano passado e se tornaram a vergonha do colégio?

– Exatamente. Você também parece sempre estar por dentro de tudo. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já gosto de você, Beiste.

– Mas qual o seu interesse em acabar com esse clube? Quero dizer, eles já fazem isso sem nenhum esforço.

– Na verdade, eles são mais fortes do que aparentam, estão sempre cantando sobre como são perdedores e blá blá blá. É o seguinte, se você me ajudar, metade do orçamento do clube do coral vai para o seu time de futebol e o resto fica de investimento para minhas Cheerios, é claro. O que você me diz? - Após a ouvir a proposta de Sue, as duas treinadoras trocam olhares maléficos.

* * *

><p>Ano passado pode não ter sido o melhor para Kurt, mas ele já estava fazendo mil e um planos para tornar desse o seu ano. Dessa vez, nenhuma gravidez precoce ou casos de traição iriam tirar a chance dele de finalmente brilhar. Sem falar que no próximo ano ele estará se formando e seu sonho de estudar em NYADA, uma das faculdades de arte mais requisitadas de Nova Iorque, estava prestes a se tornar se realidade.<p>

O garoto estava passeando pelo corredor com seus livros nas mãos. Ao avistar ele, Karofsky se aproxima de Kurt e o empurra com força contra os armários, derrubando seu material no chão.

– Da próxima vez que eu te ver andando por aqui com essas fantasias de garota, vai ser muito pior! - Diz Karofsky com um olhar ameaçador para Kurt, enquanto ele se afasta deixando o garoto caído no meio do corredor.

Kurt estava assustado. Não seria a primeira vez que Karofsky o humilhava daquele jeito, mas dessa vez ele pôde sentir alguma coisa nos olhos dele, algo que ele nunca havia reparado antes, mas não sabia explicar para si mesmo o que era. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, as pessoas ao redor nem se quer notaram o que havia acabado de acontecer, ou talvez apenas não se importassem. O garoto apanha suas coisas do chão, o coração ainda batendo forte de medo, e se retira do corredor o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>A hora do intervalo era como o paraíso para os professores do McKinley. Todos se reuniam na cafeteria para descansar e jogar conversa fora. Essa rotina não era diferente para Will e Emma. Os dois entram na sala dos professores e se deparam com Sue e a Beiste sentadas em uma mesa. Will se aproxima para cumprimentar a nova professora, seguido por Emma que hesita ao perceber que as duas cochichavam algo no ouvido da outra.<p>

– Olá, eu sou Will Schuester, professor de Espanhol e do clube do coral. - Will tenta ser educado e estende sua mão para a mulher que ignora o gesto.

– Eu sei quem você é. Ouvi muitas histórias sobre o seu cabelo. Tenho que dizer, nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém com o cabelo tão ruim quanto o meu. - Beiste mostra que aprendeu bastante com a Sue em tão pouco tempo, deixando Will um pouco assustado. – Oh, sou Shannon Beiste, nova treinadora do time de futebol, mas você também já deve saber isso.

– Vou te parar aí mesmo, Beiste. A única coisa que você precisa saber sobre o Schuester é que ele é um professor fracassado. Digamos que a capacidade de ensino dele de levar os próprios alunos à derrota é equivalente a de um babuíno selvagem. Sem ofensas, Emma. - Resmunga Sue com arrogância sem se quer olhar para Will.

– Bom, será que podemos nos sentar pelo menos? - Emma ignora as palavras de Sue, observando que todas as outras mesas estão ocupadas.

– Claro que podem, mas só para que saibam, alguns pombos vieram aqui e defecaram nessas cadeiras. - Sue responde ironicamente enquanto Will observa que as cadeiras estão realmente sujas.

– Está na cara que você colocou essa sujeira aí, Sue. - Diz Will com convicção.

– Você não pode provar isso. - Sue responde com uma de suas típicas frases.

– Emma, vamos encontrar outro lugar para ficarmos. Ah, e Sue, meus alunos que não tem metade da sue idade são mais maduros que você. Pense nisso. - Will se retira da sala aborrecido e Emma o segue balançando a cabeça negativamente para Sue.

* * *

><p>Rachel continuava se sentindo culpada pelo que fez com Sugar na semana passada, ela já havia tentando se desculpar com a garota, mas assim como Finn, ela não quis ouvir uma palavra. Os outros membros do clube também estavam chateados com Rachel e decidiram ignorá-la durante toda a semana, fazendo-a se sentir ainda pior. Ela passeava pela cantina, quando avista as garotas sentadas em uma mesa e tenta uma última aproximação.<p>

– Então, o que vocês acham? Vamos ou não espiar o novo ensaio do Vocal Adrenaline? Ouvi dizer que eles não estão tão bons quanto no ano passado. - Rachel ouve Sugar sugerir para Mercedes e Tina enquanto se aproxima da mesa e retruca a atitude da garota.

– Vocês não podem fazer isso. É contra as regras do show de corais. Se um membro de um grupo for visto espionando o outro, todos os membros correm o risco de serem expulsos da competição.

– Olha só quem fala. A garota que pediu para um dos vândalos da escola dar um banho de slushie na novata. - Diz Mercedes com um pouco de indignação na voz.

– Sobre isso... Sugar, eu estou muito, muito arrependida. Eu não queria te machucar, eu só queria...

– Enquanto você tenta encontrar motivos para me pedir desculpas, devia estar fazendo uma plástica nesse nariz de tucano. - Sugar interrompe Rachel sem se quer olhar para a garota.

– Garotas, vocês não vão me defender?

Mercedes e Tina ficam caladas, enquanto Sugar vira os olhos e dá uma risadinha. Rachel se afasta delas e procura uma mesa vazia onde se senta sozinha, se sentindo ainda mais excluída e imaginando quando eles finalmente iam perdoá-la, principalmente Finn. Na verdade, apenas ele importava naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Quinn e Santana estavam na quadra, cada uma com um grupo seletivo de líderes de torcida para ensaiar o número musical que apresentariam mais tarde. Sue certamente havia manipulado o diretor Figgins mais uma vez, já que elas estavam isentas de todas as aulas do dia, inclusive do clube do coral. Por esse motivo, Will que estava procurando as garotas ouve o som alto de música no corredor e entra na quadra se deparando com os dois grupos realizando uma coreografia pesada que incluía cambalhotas no ar e até mesmo pernas de pau. Ao terminar o ensaio, o professor se aproxima para falar com Quinn e Santana.<p>

– Garotas, tirem cinco minutos de descanso. - Quinn libera o grupo de líderes de torcida por um tempo.

– Ótima apresentação, garotas. Vejo que vocês estão treinando duro aqui.

– Isso foi apenas um ensaio. A treinadora Sue quer que cada gota de suor derramada valha à pena para a apresentação. - Diz Quinn ofegante.

– Na verdade, eu estava procurando por vocês. Por que faltaram a aula de Espanhol hoje?

– Primeiro porque suas aulas de Espanhol são totalmente bregas, sem querer ofender. - Santana responde deixando o professor um pouco constrangido. – E sue não te contou? Ela conseguiu nos liberar das atividades escolares de hoje para ensaiar. Só não me pergunte como ela fez isso.

– Acredite em mim, eu prefiro ficar sem saber como. Bom, sentiremos falta de vocês no clube do coral hoje. Íamos começar a preparar os números para as Seletivas, mas isso pode esperar. - Diz Will se mostrando realmente triste pela ausência das garotas. – Desculpem perguntar, mas qual o motivo para essa grandiosa apresentação?

– É uma competição para que eu possa recuperar o cargo que me pertence, o de capitã das Cheerios. - Quinn provoca Santana que logo revida.

– Que pertence a você? O único lugar que te pertence aqui é a base da pirâmide.

– Ei, garotas! Parem de discutir, vocês são uma família.

– Ela já tem uma família, ela é mãe! - Santana empurra Quinn com força quase fazendo a garota cair no chão.

– Não se atreva a falar da minha filha! - Quinn reage empurrando Santana com a mesma força que foi empurrada.

– Chega, parem! Não é isso o que eu ensino para vocês no clube do coral e tenho certeza que também não aprenderam em casa! - Will separa as garotas que continuam tentando brigar.

– Certo, te vejo na apresentação, perdedora. E é melhor vir preparada. - Diz Santana, enquanto se retira da quadra deixando Quinn aborrecida.

O professor se mostra bastante decepcionado com as garotas e logo se retira também. Quinn fica sozinha com as mãos na cintura pensando em uma estratégia para vencer a competição e se tornar novamente a capitã.

* * *

><p>O dia não estava indo muito bem para Kurt. Ele ainda estava assustado com a maneira que Karofsky o agrediu mais cedo. Tudo o que ele precisava no momento era de um amigo, mas não conseguia encontrar Mercedes ou Tina, com quem costumava passar o tempo nos intervalos. Se sentindo sozinho, ele se dirige até a cantina, pega seu lanche e se retira procurando um lugar isolado para ficar. A sala do coral sempre foi um abrigo para ele, que sentia que era lá onde deveria estar. Kurt caminha pelos corredores lotados se desviando da enorme quantidade de alunos até chegar à entrada da sala, porém antes de conseguir entrar Karofsky esbarra no garoto com brutalidade fazendo toda a comida cair contra ele, estragando seu casaco novo e caríssimo. Kurt não podia mais aceitar as agressões de Karofsky, então ele se recompõe e decide enfrentá-lo.<p>

– Você perdeu a cabeça? - Grita Kurt perseguindo Dave em meio à multidão e chamando a atenção de todos. – Estou falando com você, Karofsky!

– O que você disse? - O garoto para e se vira ao ouvir os gritos de Kurt.

– Você não pode andar por aí machucando as pessoas!

– E quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? Você é apenas um bicha! - Karofsky tenta ofender Kurt verbalmente, enquanto os alunos ao redor se assustam e saem de perto dos dois.

– Esse tipo de palavra não me atinge, pode me chamar do que quiser, mas não vou mais aturar seus ataques de fúria! Você precisa de ajuda, Dave!

– Não me chame de Dave! Você não sabe de nada! Teste-me e você vai se arrepender! - Karofsky dá um soco no armário ao lado, deixando Kurt assustado e se retira do caminho do garoto, esbarrando nele novamente.

Lágrimas começam a cair do rosto de Kurt. Ele nunca havia sido tão humilhado e não conseguia entender o motivo para Karofsky ameaçá-lo daquela forma. Antes deveria ser pelo simples fato de ser gay ou um perdedor do clube do coral, mas agora ele podia ver algo a mais nos olhos de Dave, alguma coisa estava errada. O garoto caminha até o banheiro masculino sem se importar com a multidão de alunos ao seu redor, não queria dar mais motivos para ser agredido. Ao entrar, ele fecha a porta, senta no chão e começa a chorar. Alguns minutos depois, Sam entra no banheiro e logo encontra Kurt desabando em lágrimas.

– Kurt? Por que você está chorando? O que aconteceu? - Sam se aproxima para tentar ajudar Kurt, que logo se assusta com a presença do garoto e corre até a pia para lavar o rosto. – Eu sei que algo está acontecendo. Não tenha medo de me contar, sou um amigo.

As palavras de Sam parecem confortar Kurt, que seca seu rosto e se vira para o garoto loiro.

– Eu... Eu tenho sofrido bullying de alguém. - Kurt desabafa com medo da reação de Sam, sem se quer olhá-lo nos olhos.

– O quê? Por quem? Alguém aqui do colégio? - Sam se mostra realmente preocupado.

– Sim... Karofsky. - Responde Kurt abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão.

– Espera. Karofsky do time de futebol? - Kurt apenas balança a cabeça positivamente como sinal de que Sam está certo. – Você precisa contar para algum professor, alguém que possa te ajudar. Eu posso fazer isso por você.

– Não! Por favor, não faça nada. Isso só vai piorar as coisas. Eu estou bem, isso vai passar. - Diz Kurt bastante nervoso.

– Ok, mas se isso acontecer de novo, não hesite em me contar, certo? - O garoto mais baixo acena novamente com a cabeça em concordância. – Vem aqui, vou te ajudar a se limpar.

Sam pega alguns lenços e começa a limpar o casaco sujo de Kurt, que o olha ainda um pouco assustado, mas de alguma forma, estar ali com ele o acalmava. De repente, mais alguém entra no banheiro. É Azimio, que observa a cena com cara de deboche.

– Olha só o que temos aqui, o casal gay do ano! - Diz o garoto negro em voz alta. – Não sabia que você jogava em outro time, Sam. Quero dizer, essa sua boca de truta já é um grande sinal, mas agora não tenho mais dúvidas.

– Isso não é o que você está pensando. - Sam se irrita e deixar cair os lenços no chão. Ele se retira do banheiro, esbarrando em Azimio depois de pedir desculpas a Kurt. – Me desculpa.

– O que você está olhando, garoto? - Pergunta Azimio em um tom de zombaria.

– Nada. - Kurt apanha os lenços do chão e sai rapidamente do banheiro Azimio com um sorriso ridículo no rosto.

* * *

><p>O intervalo já havia acabado e como haveria uma aula vaga naquele horário, a maioria dos alunos aproveitou a oportunidade para cuidar de outros planos, clubes para se inscrever, audições para fazer, etc. Artie também tinha um plano em mente, mas ele precisava compartilhar com sua namorada antes.<p>

– Oi, querida. - Diz Artie ao avistar Tina guardando alguns livros no armário. – Nós precisamos conversar.

– Oh, Deus. Você não vai terminar comigo, vai? - Tina já estava nervosa, espionar o Vocal Adrenaline certamente não seria uma boa ideia.

– Não. Por que eu faria isso? - Pergunta o garoto na cadeira de rodas estranhando o nervosismo da namorada.

– Ah, por nada. Apenas eu sendo estúpida. - Ela finalmente se acalma ao perceber que estava exagerando.

– Primeiro preciso que você me prometa que não vai me julgar quando eu disser.

– Ok, eu prometo. - Diz Tina cruzando os dedos.

– Eu vou fazer audição para o time de futebol.

– O quê? Você ficou louco? - Tina fica seriamente assustada com a ideia.

– Você prometeu que não ia me julgar.

– Me desculpa, não quis dizer nessa intenção. Mas como você vai jogar futebol? Você sabe, suas pernas não funcionam.

– É, eu sei disso. Eu já tenho tudo planejado, só preciso que você me apóie.

– Eu acredito em você, Artie. - A garota se inclina e dá um beijo carinhoso no namorado. – Mas por favor, tenha cuidado. Ouvi dizer que a nova treinadora pega pesado.

– Não se preocupe. Afinal, o que de tão ruim poderia acontecer?

* * *

><p>– Você está de zoando comigo, garoto? - Ao ouvir Artie pedir para fazer uma audição de última hora, Beiste se aborrece e grita com o garoto na frente de todos que estão no vestiário masculino.<p>

– Não, eu falo sério. - Diz Artie assustado com a reação da treinadora.

– Em primeiro lugar, você chegou atrasado e eu não aceito pessoas que não cumprem com os horários! E ainda em primeiro lugar, você está tentando me transformar em algum tipo de bruxa por deixar um cadeirante entrar para o time de futebol? - A ironia de Beiste faz Artie se calar e abaixar a cabeça.

– Foi minha culpa, treinadora. - Finn tenta proteger o amigo ao perceber a situação. – Eu que pedi para o Artie dizer isso e pregar uma peça na senhora.

Artie rapidamente levanta a cabeça sem entender porque Finn o estava defendendo daquele jeito.

– E você achou que isso foi engraçado? O Schuester me disse que seus alunos tinham maturidade, mas acho que ele se enganou. E isso foi o suficiente! Você está fora do meu time, Hudson!

– Espera, o quê? Você não pode tirar nosso melhor zagueiro em anos! - Diz Puck realmente irritado com a decisão da treinadora.

– O time é meu, posso tirar quem eu quiser e quando quiser! - Beiste responde aumentando o tom de voz. – Sam, você foi um dos que mostrou mais potencial nos treinos, quero que seja o novo zagueiro. E vocês dois, Hudson, Abrams, fora do meu vestiário!

– Obrigado, treinadora. - Sam agradece com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Artie se retira do vestiário, seguido por Finn, que lança um olhar de desconfiança para o garoto loiro.

– Por que você fez isso? - Artie pergunta a Finn enquanto os dois caminham pelo corredor.

– Você é meu amigo. Lembra quando te tirei daquele banheiro químico no primeiro dia de aula? Amigos ajudam uns aos outros.

– Eu agradeço por isso, mas não acha que arriscar sua vaga no time de futebol foi um pouco extremo? Quero dizer, eu sei o quanto você ama aquele time.

– Pode ter sido, mas apenas fiz o que achei certo. - Finn estende sua mão direita para o amigo na cadeira de rodas, que logo a aperta. – Prometo que vou encontrar um jeito de voltar para o time e fazer você entrar também.

– Como exatamente você vai conseguir fazer isso? - Pergunta Artie curioso.

– Acredite em mim, eu tenho um plano. - Responde Finn com um olhar de confiança.

* * *

><p>– Ok, pessoal. Acho que vocês já descansaram o suficiente. Se quiserem vencer novamente esse ano, terão que suar como se estivessem na boca de um vulcão. Quero ver todos trabalhando duro e sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que seja forçado! - Resmunga uma mulher alta e loira, usando roupas modernas e com um sério ar de autoridade.<p>

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do auditório, Sugar, Mercedes e Tina, que haviam escapado logo após o intervalo no McKinley, se escondem atrás das poltronas tentando espionar o ensaio do Vocal Adrenaline e sua nova treinadora. Aparentemente, era a primeira vez que Tina matava aula de propósito e por isso ela não conseguia parar de falar, de tão nervosa que estava.

– Gente, nós não devíamos ter vindo até aqui. Rachel estava certa. Se formos pegas espionando, vamos ser expulsas da competição e todo mundo vai nos culpar pelo resto do ano, daí faremos parte de um subgrupo, os excluídos dos excluídos. Eu não quero... - Tina sussurra alto para as outras duas garotas, mas é interrompida.

– Shh... Relaxa. Não é como se estivéssemos violando alguma lei. São apenas regras de um show de corais. Além disso, eu vim aqui ano passado com Rachel e Quinn e nada aconteceu. - Diz Mercedes tentando acalmar a garota e mantendo baixo o nível da sua voz.

– O que vocês garotas estavam fazendo aqui ano passado? Espionando também? - Pergunta Sugar curiosa.

– Ah, não exatamente. É uma longa história. Tudo o que você precisa saber é que foi assim que descobrimos que Shelby, a antiga treinadora, é na verdade a mãe da Rachel. - Mercedes responde como se estivesse contando fofocas em um salão de beleza.

– Hum... Que interessante. - Sugar não parece estar chocada com a história, mas exibe um olhar de confiança no rosto.

– Nossa, essa nova treinadora fala bastante. Nós devíamos ir embora. - Diz Tina parecendo frustrada.

– Parece com alguém que eu conheço. - Mercedes deixa claro que está se referindo a Tina e dá uma risadinha com Sugar.

– Olha, parece que o ensaio finalmente vai começar. - Tina alerta as garotas apontando para o palco.

Os membros do Vocal Adrenaline começam a se preparar, ajustando os detalhes do figurino e se direcionando para suas respectivas posições no palco. As luzes se apagam e uma batida de rock clássico começa.

_I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see<br>Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach  
>You know that I can use somebody<em>

Os refletores acendem e todos começam a cantar em coro ao som da música, que vai ficando cada vez mais rápida. Os garotos do grupo fazem uma coreografia em torno das garotas que permanecem paradas de cabeça baixa.

_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak  
>Countless lovers under cover of the street<br>You know that I can use somebody  
>Someone like you<em>

Outro refletor acende acima das garotas, que levantam as cabeças e começam a dançar intensamente pelo palco, seus longos vestidos rodando enquanto elas se aproximam dos garotos. Eles formam pares, cada garoto segura na mão de sua companheira e a faz girar até trocarem novamente de par.

– Oh, Deus. Eles estão cada vez melhores. - Diz Mercedes assistindo a apresentação de boca aberta com as outras garotas.

_Someone like you, somebody  
>Someone like you, somebody<em>

O pequeno refrão começa e eles continuam cantando em coro até o final da performance. Os garotos seguram suas respectivas companheiras pelo quadril e as erguem no ar, enquanto elas fazem pose de bailarina.

_I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see<em>

A música termina, cada membro volta a sua posição original, os refletores se apagam e todos abaixam a cabeça em sintonia.

– Muito bom trabalho, pessoal! Só que está ainda um pouco cru. Quero ver faíscas saindo de seus corpos enquanto dançam no palco! Enfim, tirem mais 5 minutos de descanso. - A treinadora bate palmas, deixando claro que a performance não estava boa o suficiente, enquanto os membros do grupo se retiram do auditório. – Ok, garotas. O que vocês acharam?

A mulher se vira, avistando-as escondidas atrás das últimas poltronas da plateia. Elas se assustam e saem do esconderijo se sentindo culpadas.

– Nossa, você é boa. Como sabia que estávamos escondidas lá atrás? - Sugar pergunta à treinadora.

– Ah, por favor. Eu sabia o tempo todo. Vocês devem ser péssimas no esconde-esconde.

As garotas se mostram desconcertadas com a situação. A mulher logo percebe o nervosismo delas e vai direto ao ponto.

– Meu nome é Holly. Holly Holiday. Nome engraçado, não? - Elas não pareciam estar achando engraçado. – Ok, não se preocupem. Posso até parecer, mas não sou nenhuma vadia. Eu não vou denunciar vocês por espionarem o ensaio. Afinal, não seriam as primeiras a fazer isso.

– Obrigada. Nós estávamos realmente preocupadas. - Diz Tina se sentindo aliviada.

– Vocês fazem parte de um coral de outro colégio. McKinley, certo?

– Isso, mas não estamos aqui para plagiar a apresentação de vocês ou algo assim. Só queríamos saber o que íamos enfrentar mais tarde. - Sugar tenta convencer a treinadora das boas intenções das garotas. Aparentemente, a garota sabia ser honesta quando queria.

– Nós meio que perdemos pra vocês ano passado nas Regionais. - Diz Mercedes completando a frase de Sugar.

– Na verdade, eu vi a apresentação de vocês ano passado. Foi bem elaborada e emocional. Vocês só precisam se esforçar um pouco mais. Escutem, eu estou procurando um novo vocalista para o Vocal Adrenaline. Por acaso, vocês estariam interessadas em fazer audição? Geralmente, eu não deixo qualquer um se inscrever, mas posso abrir uma exceção e... - Holly se empolga com a ideia, mas é interrompida por Tina.

– Nós apreciamos isso, mas somos fieis ao nosso grupo. Desculpe. - Ela tenta não desapontar a treinadora.

– Bem, fale por você mesma...

– Sugar! - Mercedes repreende a garota. – Acho que estamos de saída. Obrigada pela oferta e por não denunciar a gente.

– De nada, garotas. Só não façam com tanta frequência, se alguém do nosso grupo descobrir eles com certeza não ficarão de boca fechada.

– Pode deixar. - As garotas falam em conjunto, enquanto se despedem de Holly e se retiram do auditório. A treinadora se vira e chama o grupo de volta para o palco.

– Ok, pessoal. Já se passaram mais de 5 minutos, seus preguiçosos! Todos em suas posições...

* * *

><p>De volta ao McKinley, alguns membros do New Directions estavam reunidos na sala do coral para o que eles achavam a melhor parte do dia, mas dessa vez o clima estava tenso e estranho. Depois de descobrirem o que Rachel havia feito na semana passada, todos passaram a ignorá-la, considerando-a uma traidora por tentar jogar fora a única oportunidade que eles tinham de vencer as Regionais esse ano. Rachel havia tentado se aproximar de Finn o dia todo, mas ele definitivamente não tinha nenhuma intenção de ouvir qualquer desculpa que ela pudesse dizer.<p>

– Bom dia, garotos. - Will entra na sala um pouco desapontado, enquanto os alunos respondem ao seu cumprimento e logo percebe Mercedes, Tina e Sugar entrando de mansinho pela outra entrada. – Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

As três garotas se sentam e todos ficam em silêncio deixando claro que tinha algo acontecendo de fato, mas todos haviam concordado anteriormente em deixar o professor de fora disso.

– Espera, onde estão Quinn e Santana? - Diz Tina quebrando a tensão ao notar a ausência das duas.

– Sobre isso... Elas não vão poder participar do clube do coral essa semana. Ambas estão se preparando para uma competição relâmpago que irá decidir a nova capitã das Cheerios. - Will responde e de repente todos começam a conversar a respeito.

– Bom, eu não poderia competir com isso. - Puck ainda estava muito chateado em relação a Quinn, mas se isso fazia parte dos futuros planos dela, que assim fosse.

– Enfim, infelizmente não poderemos discutir os números para as Seletivas sem Quinn e Santana. Então eu sugiro que o tema dessa semana seja livre.

– Sr. Schue, eu tenho algo preparado, na verdade. - Diz Rachel levantando o braço direito e olhando de lado para Finn.

– Que bom, Rachel. Alguém tem alguma objeção? - Will pergunta diretamente para a classe, mas todos estavam muito tensos para se importar. – Ok, então. Vamos ouvir o que Rachel tem a dizer.

A garota se levanta e caminha até o centro da sala, os colegas evitando olhar para ela. – Escutem, eu sei que o que menos querem ouvir agora é um pedido de desculpas, mas vocês precisam saber como eu me senti após o que eu fiz. Fui egoísta, não queria aceitar o fato de que havia alguém tão talentosa como eu no grupo e de alguma forma me senti ameaçada. A verdade é que todos vocês são talentosos ao seu modo e eu consigo ver isso agora. E Sugar, eu estou realmente arrependida.

Ninguém parecia estar interessado em ouvir as palavras de Rachel, principalmente Sugar que fingia estar enviando mensagens pelo celular.

– Bem, eu imaginei que vocês não iam me dar atenção, então apenas escutem a letra dessa música.

Rachel olha para os músicos presentes na sala e eles logo começam a tocar seus violinos, enquanto Brad os acompanha no piano.

_When I'm nervous  
>I have this thing yeah I talk too much<br>Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up  
>It's like I need to tell someone<br>Anyone who'll listen  
>And that's where I seem to mess up<em>

As luzes ao redor da sala se apagam e apenas uma luz central fica acesa acima de Rachel. A garota começa a cantar dramaticamente olhando para cada uma das pessoas que ela já magoou e que de certa forma, já magoaram ela.

_Yeah, I forget about the consequences  
>For a minute there I lose my senses<br>And in the heat of the moment  
>My mouth's starts going<br>The words start flowing_

Alguns logo param de ignorar a colega e começam a realmente prestar atenção à letra da música. Não havia nada melhor do que se expressar através da arte e o que Will ensinava para eles era exatamente a usar a maior arma que eles tinham, a voz. Com esse pensamento em mente, Rachel continua a cantar lentamente no centro da sala.

_But I never meant to hurt you  
>I know it's time that I learnt to<br>Treat the people I love  
>Like I wanna be loved<br>This is a lesson learnt_

Ao ouvir esse verso, Sugar, que ainda fingia estar mexendo no celular, levanta a cabeça e observa a apresentação pura e sincera de Rachel. O fato é que Sugar sabia o quanto Rachel era talentosa e no lugar dela provavelmente teria feito o mesmo.

_And I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess karma comes back around  
>Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think  
>That that the trust we had is broken<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>Cause nobody's perfect, no<em>

Chega o refrão e a música começa a ficar um pouco mais agitada com algumas batidas, mas ainda com o toque acústico do piano e dos violinos. Rachel caminha pela sala e canta cada verso olhando para Finn, que parece ser o único a não dar muita atenção à garota.

_I'm not a saint no not at all  
>But what I did it wasn't cool<br>But I swear that I'll never do it again to you_

A garota dá algumas voltas ao redor do piano e senta em um banco perto da banda para cantar o último refrão. Aquela apresentação era libertadora para Rachel. Ela não só queria era que os amigos a perdoassem pelos erros que cometeu, não apenas esse, todos os outros anteriores. Mas o que ela realmente queria era que Finn a visse do jeito que ela era, com as qualidades e defeitos.

_And I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>Cause nobody's perfect<em>

– E então, será que vocês podem me perdoar agora? - Pergunta Rachel ao terminar a música, olhando com sinceridade para os colegas.

Todos ficam calados por um tempo, até que Sugar se levanta e fala em nome da turma.

– Ok, nós te perdoamos. - A garota olha para os alunos ao redor, que assentem com a cabeça e sorriem para Rachel. – Eu meio que te devo um pedido de desculpas também pelo que falei do seu nariz mais cedo. Desculpa, Aspergers.

– Posso te dar um abraço agora?

– Na verdade, não. - Responde Sugar, deixando Rachel constrangida. – Estou brincando. Claro que pode, vem aqui.

Sugar espera Rachel de braços abertos e as duas se abraçam, mas Rachel logo percebe que Finn continua chateado ao olhar para ele.

– Não, eu não posso te perdoar. - Finn se levanta e sai da sala.

– Finn, espera! - Rachel rompe o abraço e segue Finn, deixando todos na sala desconcertados.

* * *

><p>– Finn! - Rachel continua perseguindo-o pelo corredor até que os dois param perto de alguns armários. Finn olha para Rachel sem dizer uma palavra. – Como você não pode me perdoar?<p>

– Eu que pergunto. Como você não consegue ver que eu fui a pessoa mais afetada dessa história toda? E não estou falando das raspadinhas que jogaram em mim ou do fato de você ter traído a confiança de pessoas que se importam contigo.

– Eles me perdoaram. - Rachel observa Finn com um olhar de tristeza no rosto.

– Você perdoou a si mesma? - Ao ouvir as palavras de Finn, Rachel fica estática por um momento tentando refletir. – Você se mostrou ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que eu pensei que fosse logo quando eu estava prestes a te pedir em namoro. Talvez tudo isso tenha sido um erro.

– Quer saber uma coisa? Você está certo. Eu sou egoísta, dramática e egocêntrica. Em fato, eu sou apenas uma má pessoa. - Diz Rachel com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não, eu não quis dizer isso. É que... - Finn tenta se explicar por ter magoado os sentimentos da garota.

– Então o que é, Finn? Isso não é tudo o que eu sou. Você apenas descobriu alguns defeitos meus e de repente não sou boa o suficiente para você?

Finn fica calado por alguns segundos e decide falar a verdade.

– Ok, isso não tem nada a ver com você. Eu... Fui expulso do time de futebol.

– Por que você não me contou? - A garota fica um pouco surpresa com o que ouve, mas ainda se sentindo ressentida com as palavras anteriores de Finn.

– Porque não podemos ficar juntos. Não sou mais o garoto popular do colégio, sou apenas um perdedor do clube do coral.

– Achei que você tinha aprendido alguma coisa que o Sr. Schue nos ensinou ano passado, mas você claramente ainda não aprendeu nada.

Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, Rachel se retira do corredor até sumir da vista de Finn, que soca o seu próprio armário com raiva. Como que de uma hora para outra, a situação dele com Rachel se reverteu e ele já não sabia mais quem estava certo ou errado.

* * *

><p>A apresentação que irá definir de vez quem será a nova capitã das Cheerios estava prestes a começar. Quinn estava no banheiro retocando sua maquiagem e ajustando seu uniforme de policial para o número. Ela se sentia cada vez mais nervosa, essa será a única chance que ela terá de não ficar na base da pirâmide, algo que é considerado muito insignificante para qualquer líder de torcida. Além disso, outro bom motivo é que ela já estava cheia da agressividade de Santana, por isso decidiu colocar toda a sua raiva nessa disputa. Perdendo ou não, isso seria como uma libertação para ela. A garota finalmente termina de se arrumar, mas quando se retira do banheiro esbarra em Puck, que estava supostamente passando pelo corredor no mesmo momento.<p>

– Ah, Deus. Você ainda espiona o banheiro feminino? Quantos anos você tem? 4? - Resmunga Quinn para o garoto, enquanto tenta reajustar o uniforme amarrotado. Puck continua paralisado olhando para ela.

– Você está linda. - Quinn se distrai com as palavras de Puck e olha diretamente para ele.

– Obrigada. Quer dizer, faz um bom tempo que ninguém me diz isso. Acho que todos ainda me veem como a garota grávida do colégio. - Pela primeira vez Quinn estava sendo sincera com Puck e consigo mesma.

– Não, sério. Eu não estou flertando com você. É que você está simplesmente maravilhosa. - Diz Puck ainda encarando a garota. Os dois trocando olhares sérios. Quinn não sabia o que se passava dentro dela naquele momento, um misto de sentimentos que ela não conseguia explicar, mas ela não podia vivenciar tudo aquilo de novo, ela precisava seguir em frente.

– De novo, obrigada. Eu... Eu preciso ir, se chegar atrasada para a apresentação, a treinadora Sue não vai me deixar ficar no time nem como a garota da água. Te vejo por aí. - Sem graça, Quinn se retira da frente do garoto e caminha para a quadra sem se quer olhá-lo nos olhos. Aquela podia ser a última oportunidade dela e não iria deixar nada atrapalhar os seus planos.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam reunidos na quadra do colégio, muitos ainda sem entender o motivo até que o diretor Figgins aparece para dar um de seus clássicos mini discursos.<p>

– Estudantes, antes de assistirmos o número musical das nossas queridas Cheerios, preciso anunciar que o almoxarifado está permanentemente restrito aos alunos desde que roubaram uma resma inteira para usar como papel higiênico, cujo prometo que não faltará esse ano. - Alguns alunos caem na gargalhada ao ouvirem as palavras de Figgins. – Bom, agora vamos receber Quinn Fabray e Santana Lopez apresentando alguma coisa sobre saxofones.

Após o diretor se retirar do centro da quadra, as cortinas se abrem. Quinn e Santana aparecem usando uniformes de policial. A batida da música começa e um grupo de líderes de torcida se junta às duas garotas que estão de costas uma para a outra e começam a cantar juntas, cada uma caminhando para um lado do palco.

_You make me dance  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Play it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat_

Santana assume o centro do palco, enquanto todas as Cheerios fazem uma fila atrás dela, inclusive Quinn e canta seus versos.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free  
>Don't be so shy, play with me<br>My dirty boy, can't you see  
>That you belong next to me<em>

Quinn assume a frente e repete os versos anteriores ao mesmo tempo em que as Cheerios se espalham pelo palco e começam a fazer uma coreografia bem sensual em duplas.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free  
>Don't be so shy, play with me<br>My dirty boy, can't you see  
>That you belong next to me<em>

Nisso, todas as Cheerios ficam uma do lado da outra com Quinn e Santana no meio, e elas se entrelaçam seus braços, e começam a fazer uma coreografia sincronizada com os pés enquanto cantam alternadamente cada verso.

_You make me dance  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Play it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat_

Ao repetir os últimos versos do refrão, elas se espalham de novo e cada uma pega um cassetete no chão do palco e começa uma coreografia mais abusada e obscena.

_You make me dance  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Play it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat_

Ao fim da música, todos já estão eufóricos gritando obscenidades para as garotas. Sue, se sentindo completamente constrangida, pede para Beiste dar um fim naquilo.

– Beiste, acaba agora com esse show de horrores! Não me importa como, apenas acabe!

– Vou pensar em alguma coisa. - Diz Beiste, se dirigindo até o palco e fechando as cortinas. – O show acabou, pessoal! Já tivemos o suficiente! Fora da quadra, todos vocês!

Os alunos se retiram aos poucos com cara de decepção após ouvirem os gritos de Beiste pelo megafone. Sue caminha ao centro da quadra, agradece à treinadora e entra no palco por detrás das cortinas.

– Quinn, Santana, no meu escritório! Agora! - Grita Sue com as duas garotas que já esperavam por isso.

* * *

><p>No escritório, Sue olha para Quinn e Santana com um ar sério e desafiador até que decide quebrar o silêncio.<p>

– Senhoritas... O que diabos foi aquilo? - Grita Sue após uma pequena pausa.

– Isso é o que chamamos de uma apresentação sexy. - Responde Santana como quem se desculpa por algo que não fez de errado.

– Não temos culpa se os garotos desse colégio são todos pervertidos. - Quinn complementa a resposta de Santana.

– Bem, vocês deram motivos para isso. - Sue replica enquanto ajeita seus óculos.

– Ah, por favor. O clube do coral fez uma apresentação muito pior que a nossa ano passado. – Diz Quinn tentando justificar o que aconteceu na quadra.

– Isso é verdade, mas não esperava ver minhas próprias Cheerios agindo como vagabundas. É por isso que eu já tomei uma decisão.

As garotas se sentem um pouco ofendidas, mas logo esquecem e passam a ficar apreensivas para a decisão de Sue.

– A nova capitã das Cheerios é...


End file.
